Aspirations Lost
by justinatorx
Summary: Matthew finally got his life together after all those hard years. Suddenly, an earthquake strikes, sending him to an unknown place. He must adapt to his new setting and try to find a way back home. Rated M for heavy swearing.


I guess I'll start with my name. I'm Matthew. I live in some run down house in the outskirts of the big city. I have recovered from being a high-school dropout and now have a job and a GED. I finally got my life together after all those years…

* * *

The earthquake struck at 4:30 AM. It was a big one. I hurriedly rushed to the nearest cover, which turned out to be in vain once the whole ceiling collapsed. This damned old house. It was cheap rent, only $500 a month. The frame of the whole house seemed to be corroded too, so it was only a matter of time before it came down on me.

I quickly tried to dash to the other side of room, but to no avail. A piece of the ceiling came crashing down, crushing me. Damn it all to hell. Of course this is how my life ends. Me being cheap and not picking a apartment…

I awoke to daylight. I was still alive!? My eyes opened to see a clear blue sky. A clear blue sky? It was the middle of winter. Why would there be a clear blue sky? I felt blood in my mouth and an aching pain all over my body.

I freak-the-fuck out. Where am I? What is this? I attempt to get up, but the pain is still too much. All I manage is to roll over. There is a dense forest all around me. Great. I'm injured and in the middle of fucking nowhere.

I've been known to sleepwalk, and my house was on the outskirts of town, so I probably just wandered off here in my sleep-entranced state. That still doesn't explain the damn sky. Why was there summer skies in the middle of winter?

After a few minutes of fumbling around, I manage to get up and look around. I was on a dirt trail of some kind, which will hopefully lead me back into town where I can find a hospital. Then the realization struck me. My house was gone, and I have no idea how and when I could get my insurance money.

Fuck this bullshit. I finally got settled in and my house finally starts to feel like a fucking home and this fucking happens. All of my computer appliances are probably fucked so now I'm out of my tech support job… Damn it.

All I can do is walk in misery now, I guess. I take a closer look into the forest and realize how lively this place is. I can hear birds and rustling everywhere. This doesn't seem like a forest that would be near a big city. I'm probably just overthinking it.

And so I walk.

* * *

God damnit how long is this fucking trail!? And haven't I passed this retarded fucking rock 5 times now!? Damn it all! Holy shit this forest is fucking hell. I shouldn't have to deal with this bullshit. How long did I fucking sleepwalk for? I'm starting to doubt that story now. Did I really walk that far? It's the only possible explanation though, right?

Right?

* * *

Then I saw a group of people in the distance. They had a fire going and a ton of other survivor bullshit. Tents and cots. Other earthquake refugees? I start to quicken my pace, and see its a bunch of teenagers in what looks like really light clothes. Who dresses like that in the middle of a dense-ass forest?

Whatever. They probably have a cell phone or something I can use. Not all the cell towers could have went down. My only hope is to catch up to these kids and get a fucking ambulance.

"Hey up there!" I shout.

All the kids turn towards me in succession. Creepy. As I get a closer look I see a giant fucking bug. Holy SHIT that was a big bug. It's as big as a fucking rodent! And then I see there are about 7 of them around to campsite. Right when I'm about to nope the fuck out of there, one of the kids says,

"Look! A trainer! Let's battle!"

What? A battle? Does this kid want to fight me? I'm at least 10 years older than him. What does he mean trainer? Do I look like a muscle trainer or some shit? He actually probably could take me on in this state. I'm fucked up right now.

"Kid, I don't want to fight you. And you REALLY don't want to fight me. So just back off, alright?" I say.

"What, you to scared to Pokemon battle me, grandpa?"

Grandpa? This kid is starting to get on my fucking nerves. What a little cunt.

"Grandpa? You little shit, I'll fuck you up!" I say.

This kid is about to fucking get it now… Wait, what else did he say? Poke man battle? What the fucks that? Some kind of… I dont even know? What kind of name is "Poke man"? I come back to my senses and realize that the kid in front of me looks scared shitless. Oops.

"Look kid, I'm not gonna hurt you. But what the fucks a "Poke man"?


End file.
